As vehicles transition from platforms that incorporate internal combustion engines to other sources, traditional protocols as to how a vehicle is to operate begin to fail to appreciate all the varying issues that now are a part of the likely scenarios when operating the vehicle. One such example includes the operation of a vehicle that is powered by a source other than an internal combustion engine where the energy stored or being created does not exceed the amount of energy requested by the operator of the vehicle. In the instances when energy is being requested to power high voltage components such as the power train, the battery thermal condition system, the steering assembly, the cabin conditioning assembly or the braking assembly, simply shedding those loads from the source circuit is not acceptable as it may lead to customer dissatisfaction during the operation of the vehicle or while it is moving.